Innocence Destroyed
by Tre Morwen
Summary: ude and Tommy have broken up for the zillionth time and Sadie tries to comfort him but things go to far. What will Tommy do, who will he choose? Rated M with due cause; dont read if you are easily offended or if you have a problem with explicted conten!
1. Prologue

Innocence Destroyed

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.

**A/N: I love reviews but I love writing to. I will lose my will to continue working on this story without your support so comment and criticize and let me know if you like it or hate it. Be honest. I know its redundant but I love Tommy and Jude and Sadie love triangle. Jude and Tommy have broken up for the zillionth time and Sadie tries to comfort him but things go to far. Who will Tommy chose?**

**Prologue:**

_Alone, utterly alone. Why do I keep doing this to myself? Why do I keep doing this to her._ Tommy thought. Again he hurt Jude, again he let his mouth and pride get the best of him. Tommy shot back another shot of tequila.

_Why does this always happen to us? Why do I always let him hurt me so? What the hell is happening to us? Why is this so damn hard? _Jude thought to herself. She sat alone in her dark room. She found no comfort in her old friend and long time companion, her guitar. All she though about was Tommy and the stupid fight they had once again. God how could she be so stupid? _How could I let him hurt me again? What the fuck is wrong with me?_Too bad they had another meaningless fight which ultimately led to another breakup. Jude didn't even remember what they where fighting about.

_Omg and I didn't even tell him the worst part yet? God this is going to get messy._Jude thought as she cried herself to sleep, on her hard wooden bedroom floor.

_**Tomorrow was another day. Hopefully it wont be too late.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Disaster

**A/N: I will probably switch between my characters a lot. I like playing God..lol I have a god complex. If only Jude knows how messy life is about to get with me calling the shots. Rated M for good reason. XD**

**Chapter 1: Disaster**

Tommy Quincy sat on a bar stool throwing back shot after shot, trying to drown his misery. Tommy reminince on the times when he was just another wild guy doing as he wished with whomever he wished to do it with. The drunken night and the hundreds on nameless groupies and the hundreds of crazy parties. Oh how he missed those night, having not a care in the world.

"Tommy, you should probably slow down there. Did you and Jude have another fight?" A beautiful blond called to him through the alchol induced daze.

"God your beautiful. Are you an angel come to take me out of this hell?" Tommy slurred.

"God your boomed. Its Sadie. Tommy lets get you home before you make an ass out of yourself." Sadie said. Her speech was only slightly impaired. She had been bar hoping before she came upon Tommy at the pub. But she wasn't too bad. She could still see clearly.

"Sadie. Is that really you?" Tommy asked as he stumbled from the bar stool and stood on his feet. He clung to Sadie, using her to support himself.

"Yes , Tommy its Sadie. What happened this time?"

"Jude left me. We got into a big fight. She wanted to talk about the future and I didn't. So we broke up. It was stupid." Tommy said as he began to cry.

"It's okay Tommy. Relax. You guys are going to be together by the end of the week. Don't worry so much. Its okay. Its all going to be okay." Sadie said soothingly.

"God Sadie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. And I'm sorry I left you. Your wonderful. Can you ever forgive me for bringing so much grief into your life?"

"Yea lets just get you home." Sadie puts Tommy into his viper and drives him to his house.

When they get upstairs they both begin to strip feeling extremely hot. Sweat began to drip from their bodies. Tommy unbuttoned his Indigo colored shirt clumsily as he watched Sadie undue her white blouse. Her long blond her in wide curls ending at her hips. She undid her belt through it to the floor alongside her blouse. Her short gray skirt was next to go. She stood there in a pair of silver pumps and white thigh highs. Tommy couldn't resist the urge to tough her milky white flesh. His big rough hand gently stroked the side of her neck and then went lower to her supple breast.

"MMM..." Sadie moaned. Her body was tender from all the liquor in her system. She opened her eyes and found his brilliant blue gems and she was instantly lost within them. Sadie drew closer. The smell of tequila was pungent on his breath but she didn't care. He felt so good against her body. His bear chest against her skin was divine. Tommy pushed Sadie to him so that she could feel the bulge in his pants. He unhooked her bra and led her to the bed. They began to kiss and touch eachother tenderly, urgently. There need became overwhelming and before Sadie knew it she was on her back fully naked with a very naked Tommy thrusting into her. The pleasure was overwhelming as his massive size stretched her to an almost painful size. Tommy thrusted harder and harder, his need devouring him whole. He looked at the goddess before him and watched as he brought her to a earth shattering climax time and time again. He watched as her skin began to flush and become hot. He watched as she closed her eyes and arched her back. He watched those perfect red lips call out to God and heaven above for mercy. And then finally when she though she was finally going to die from another climax, they came in unison and collapsed with him still in her, they slept.

**A/N: I love comments please review!!**


End file.
